Ensemble
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Elsa est morte. C'est la fin d'une vie, pour elle, mais le début d'une toute nouvelle. Entourée de ceux qu'elle aime.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, moussaillons ! :) Je vous retrouve (enfin) pour un nouvel OS, écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "**Ensemble**" (si tu as des questions, viendre en MP). Je suis particulièrement contente de ce texte, pas que je le trouve exceptionnellement bien écrit, mais juste qu'il correspond assez bien à l'image que je me fais d'Elsa. J'espère que vous serez du même avis que moi, si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs), venez me le dire en review ;). Je crois que j'ai tout dit alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Elle était morte.

De bien des manières différentes. Certains diraient à cause d'une crise cardiaque, d'autres, n'appartenant pas à ce monde, assassinée. Elle seule savait. Cela n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un suicide. Parce qu'il y avait déjà longtemps que son âme se mourait dans ce corps qui s'accrochait désespérément à la vie. L'annonce prochaine de la mort de Massimo avait été la goutte d'eau, le dernier coup de couteau qui avait fini par briser irrémédiablement son âme. Elle avait déjà tant perdu ; son cirque, ses monstres, sa meilleure amie ; sa maison, ses enfants, sa sœur. Dans ses nuits d'insomnie, quand l'alcool remplaçait le sang, elle pouvait encore voir nettement la lame transpercer son œil. La lame de _son_ couteau. Lancé de _sa_ main. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution, mais, avec le temps, c'était devenu beaucoup moins clair dans son esprit. Et tout avait commencé à s'embrouiller. Mais elle avait continué à avancer dans ce brouillard, la lumière derrière les nuages sombres des erreurs de sa vie s'affaiblissant d'année en année. De jour en jour. Jusqu'à disparaître. Complètement. Et ce néant avait été insupportable. Alors elle avait fait le choix le plus difficile de son existence - et en même temps le plus facile, celui qu'elle avait rêvé durant des décennies.

Elle avait chanté le soir d'Halloween.

Dans son impeccable costume blanc, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange. Un ange aux ailes arrachées une nuit de 1932 dans un hôtel du land de Brandebourg. Un ange qu'on avait corrompu, qu'on avait noyé dans la drogue pour mieux le meurtrir. Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle se perdait dans son propre sang, qu'elle était certaine qu'elle ne verrait pas le matin, Massimo avait été là, lui avait fabriqué une nouvelle paire d'ailes. L'avait aidé à s'en servir et à s'envoler. Loin de lui. Mais son cœur était resté tout contre le sien. Il avait été son seul espoir, sa seule lumière au fil des ans. Et voilà qu'il s'éteignait, lui aussi. Il ne restait qu'elle. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Plus l'énergie de se battre. Alors elle avait accepté de chanter ce soir.

Et elle avait été touchée en plein cœur, s'était écroulée sur scène. Elle qui avait tant rêvé de briller, d'être une étoile, voilà qu'elle filait tout droit sur les planches. Elle avait fermé les yeux, le temps d'une éternité, et les avait rouverts sur son paradis. L'immense tente aux rayures blanches et rouges l'attendait, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé pour que sa propriétaire la retrouve. À l'intérieur, ils étaient tous là. Elle était là, elle aussi. _Ethel_. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de murmurer ce prénom tant chéri. Elle l'invitait à se changer et à chanter, comme autrefois, comme si rien ne s'était passé de tragique entre elles. Comme si tout était oublié parce que l'amour était plus fort que tout le reste. Et, à cet instant, alors qu'elle entrait en scène devant une salle comble, Elsa en était persuadée. Jamais son cœur n'avait été aussi gonflé de joie. Oui, elle était morte, mais elle savait que tout irait bien, à présent. Parce qu'elles étaient ensemble. Sa famille était enfin au complet, à sa place ; près d'elle.

_Yeah, we can be heroes,_

_Just for one day..._

* * *

_Et voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) J'attends vos retours et, en attendant, je vous dit à très vite, moussaillons ! _


End file.
